


双盲

by Astrollnut



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrollnut/pseuds/Astrollnut
Summary: 马特又瞎了一次，复仇者们很不安。
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Kudos: 4





	双盲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Double Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093456) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



马特回神了。四脚朝天地躺在地板上，钢铁侠和鹰眼站在身边俯瞰着他。“哦操，”斯塔克听上去可不怎么令人欣慰。  
  
马特不太确定是什么情况。他感觉糟透了。他做了个自我评估，大概有两条断了的肋骨和头上一块巨大的血肿。还有眼睛的感觉也不太对劲。好吧，他的眼睛一直不太对劲，只不过这次比不对劲还要不对劲。  
  
巴顿按住了正准备起来的马特的肩膀。“先好好躺会儿，夜魔侠，”他说，冷静地有点过犹不及。  
  
说得就好像他会听似的。他撑着身子坐了起来，然后摸了摸头。说实话肿块也不算很糟。他感觉有点晕，超感官也有点受影响，不过这倒也没什么可大惊小怪的，过几天就好了。最值得担心的是他的面具被爆炸掀翻了一半。后面和右边还坚挺地坚持着，但左边已经不知所踪了，现在的他就跟歌剧里的那个魅影似的。他小心地摸了摸左眼的眼窝，然后不由地嘶了嘶。  
  
“布鲁斯，”斯塔克冲着对讲机问道，“你变回来没？我们真的需要你过来一下。”  
  
罗杰斯先赶了过来。“发生什么了？”他问“大家没事吧？”  
  
”我很好，“马特坚持道。  
  
“那阵爆炸正对着夜魔侠的脸，”巴顿无视了他。“我从对面房顶上看到了。我没能尽快赶过来。”  
  
罗杰斯在他身旁蹲了下来。“夜魔侠，你能告诉我我现在举着几根手指吗？”  
  
狗屎。马特不能。要是往常他还能集中注意力仔细感觉但是现在他脑壳可是一阵阵地抽搐。“三根儿，”他猜，竭尽全力摆出一副自信的样子。通常人们一般都会举三根指头不过除非他们相当生气的话只伸一根指头。  
  
尴尬的沉默告诉他他的猜测相当可怜。可能队长举了两只手？罗杰斯可从来都不是通常人。  
  
巴顿扶着他的后背帮他站了起来，支撑着他的身体。“我们先回大厦给你包扎一下然后做些检查。”  
  
“好吧，”马特叹息。  
  
  
——————————————————————  
  
  
福吉讨厌复仇者大厦。它确实很潮什么的，但他唯一会来复仇者大厦的原因只可能是马特被揍了，惨到复仇者们必须联系他这个紧急联系人。  
  
他一向读不懂娜塔莎，但这次他从她话里读到的情绪让福吉多给了出租小哥五十大洋来让他十分钟内赶到大楼。  
  
福吉等那个AI扫描完就立马冲向了医务室。可悲的是他对这条路已经轻车熟路了，多少次马特躺在那个小床上吼着复仇者们就因为他身上的大洞或者撞坏的脑袋这些“小伤”就把福吉叫过来。  
  
福吉跑过门洞，期盼着最多就只是一两根断掉的肋骨。他首先注意到的是马特正带着美国队长的面具。他正好好地坐着。看上去惨兮兮的反而是复仇者们。  
  
“福吉？”马特说着伸出了手摸索着，装的就好像这个蠢货没有听到他踏进复仇者大厦时狂跳的心脏一样。复仇者们看上去更忧郁了。  
  
“你个混蛋，”福吉叹息。但他还是握住了他的手，十指相扣。看在他是马特的面子上。“感觉咋样？”  
  
“还好，”马特回答。尽管事实上他正被陈放在轮床上周围还围了一圈他忧心忡忡的队友。“头上肿了一块，肋骨也断了几根。哦对还有”，福吉惊讶地发现他竟然笑着呛了一下，不过复仇者们应该觉得他是哽咽，“眼睛也有点损伤。”  
  
福吉没在复仇者们众目睽睽之下笑出来。那也太不人道了。不过等他们回家了他们可得笑破肚皮不可。“你的眼睛？”福吉缓了缓嗓子问。“让我看看吧，小伙儿。”  
  
福吉走到了轮床的另一旁，复仇者们体贴地背过身去，然后马特褪下了面具。福吉一手轻轻地接着他的下巴，然后扶起了他的脸凝视着他失明的棕眼睛。“好吧，就我看来它们还是相当勾人的，宝贝儿。”福吉说，然后轻松地啄了啄马特的双唇。  
  
马特微笑着。“都听你的。”  
  
斯塔克呻吟了一声。“好吧，你们小两口挺可爱的不过这可真的是个大问题。你瞎了。你懂吧，啊？”  
  
“嗯，”马特把面具戴了回去。“大概得习惯一段时间。可能得给我几天时间适应一下才能回到从前的作战水平。”  
  
一阵尴尬的沉默。  
  
“所有人都看着你就像想抱抱你，”福吉心平气和地告知马特。  
  
马特瑟索了一下。“请别。我会回家然后好好休息一下－”福吉嗤了一声。“—休息一下，”马特继续说道，丝毫不为所动，“剩下的事日后再说。”  
  
班纳走上前给福吉递过来一张写着号码和人名的纸。“跟这个人聊一聊可能会有所帮助。帮你更好渡过难关。“  
  
“我不需要去看心理医生。我已经有个神父了，”马特说。然后转向福吉问道，“你带我那副备用墨镜了吗？”  
  
“这儿呢，”福吉把它递到了马特左手里。  
  
马特跳下轮床然后右手搂住福吉的臂弯跟着他。“多谢相借，队长，”马特点了点墨镜示意。“我会给你留在门口的。”  
  
班纳从橱柜里给马特拿了一瓶他绝对不会用到的止痛药然后递给福吉。“多谢啦，”福吉说。“我会好好照顾他的。”  
  
  
——————————————————————  
  
  
福吉承担了他们两个人的大部分的大笑。断了肋骨的人实在不适合进行比呼吸更剧烈的活动。等他终于笑完他说，“你应该告诉他们的。”  
  
说实话马特想过这茬，斯塔克的科技要是想人肉搜索他的话用的时间绝对不会超过0.5秒，但马特确实有点好奇这个恶作剧能玩多久。  
  
有人敲门。马特可以听到福吉签字时笔尖划过纸张的声音。“话说。”福吉听上去有点被逗乐了，“斯塔克送了个东西，我完全不知道是干什么用的。”  
  
他把一个细长的金属圆柱体放进了马特的掌心。“显然是把光剑，”马特感受着柱体的凹陷。它一边有些小槽不过却没有按钮或者开关什么的。  
  
他俩花了整整一刻钟才搞明白。“老天呐，斯塔克。我们是律师又不是工程师！”福吉嚎了一嗓子然后马特摁住了应该是指纹识别的地方。圆柱体发出了一阵好像是手电筒开启的声音。  
  
“木头，”一个动听的女声说道，完全不知所云。  
  
“说实话这玩意真的应该是把光剑，马特。”福吉惊叹地说。“它正指着衣柜呢。换个地方试试。”  
  
马特从善如流，然后女声说道，“玻璃。”  
  
“窗户。”马特说。  
  
“嗯，”福吉确认。“我猜就是你那根盲杖的电子版？”  
  
马特指向福吉。“生物材料，”声音相当清脆。  
  
“嘿！”福吉抗议。  
  
马特坏笑着。“虽说它说的挺合我心意，但我想还是留着我的盲杖吧。”  
  
两天后，斯塔克送了个好像是斯塔克平板的东西。“感谢上帝，”福吉嘟哝着。“哦，嘿，这玩意儿不错。你会喜欢这个的，马特。”  
  
马特从沙发上撑起身体，福吉准他在这儿平躺着然后听法律与秩序重播加毒舌福吉评论音轨。“是啥？”他摸到了屏幕上的凸起和螺纹。  
  
“触感游戏机，”福吉开心地说。“看看有没有俄罗斯方块。”  
  
“我跟你讲，”马特重新枕回福吉的大腿上，“可能我确实需要多休养几天呢。”  
  
  
——————————————————————  
  
  
马特必须承认，这个游戏本儿确实提供了很多的乐趣。他成天沉迷于宝石迷阵的世界中无法自拔。但等到周末得知斯塔克准备给他造一个机械导盲犬的时候，他觉得应该稍稍回一回神了。而且还有报告称鞭索和几个前九头蛇的特工正在市中心大肆破坏。复仇者们没有召唤索尔，马特觉得他该打一打零工了。  
  
等他到了复仇者大厦的时候，大伙儿已经上了昆式机了。马特不得不跟个小偷儿似的从飞机门地下钻进去。“出去玩儿不带我么？”  
  
“夜魔侠，”史蒂夫关切地说。“你还没恢复好呢。”  
  
“我没事儿，”马特安慰了一下他。  
  
班纳从机长椅下面的医药箱里拿了个笔电筒。马特可以听到他咔吧一下把他打开的声音。  
  
“干啥啊？我都说了我好好儿的了，”马特没想到有一天自己也会遭遇别人的“口头信任”。  
  
“我相信你，”班纳说，语气亲切又坚定。“我就是想再检查一下。”  
  
马特可以听到班纳的心跳稍稍加快了。他并不是很相信他。马特放任班纳用小手电晃了晃他的眼睛，一点反应也没有。他来回试了两次。马特真高兴他不必看到班纳现在脸上的惋惜。他的沉默就已经足够了。  
  
“夜魔侠，你失明了。”班纳的声音带着相当浓烈的同情。  
  
“好吧，确实，”马特承认了。“不过我其他的感官还好好的呢。我还能战斗啊。”  
  
于是队伍又陷入了尴尬的沉默之中了，正如之前许多次一般。  
  
“夜魔侠，”罗杰斯把手放在了马特的肩膀上，“请千万别下飞机。”  
  
他的语气撩拨了一下马特的廉耻心。不过话说回来，要是他做啥事儿之前都要心安理得的话，那他每天可是连床都下不了了。队伍离开后，他等了整整三十秒。小伙伴们分散开前往万科的老巢了，万科的能量鞭的破空声清晰可辨。  
  
马特仰着头感受了一下风带来的讯息。二十米开外罗曼诺夫正用大腿绞杀着她的敌人。近一些是巴顿箭矢的嗖嗖声。  
  
然后是清新的臭氧，是鞭索将钢铁侠拍在楼房上的味道。  
  
马特走进一步然后加入了战斗。  
  
“哦，老天，”巴顿一边抽着气一边祈祷道，然后抽冷子向鞭索射了一箭想要干扰他的注意力。  
  
“夜魔侠，回来！”  
  
马特冲到了万科的面前，挥出了一记家传的上钩拳。  
  
“快躲！”史塔克的喊声和罗曼诺夫的一同传来。“左边！”  
  
“别干扰我！”马特也吼了一嗓子，然后躲开了毫厘之差的能量鞭。他往后退了一步，然后凝神倾听着空气中的暗涌。  
  
万科冲他示威似的挥了挥鞭子，然后马特动了。他写意地躲开了同敌人的正面交锋，然后轻而易举地卸掉了对手的腕关节。万科惨叫了一声丢掉了一把鞭子，但他挥出了另一把。马特可以感受到电流带着噼啪声穿透了他的手臂。他得速战速决了。最好来个开门红。  
  
巴顿又射了一箭，马特抓住了机会，一把扭住了万科的另一只手腕拧了三圈然后一脚踢在了他的脑门上。  
  
万科轰然倒地。  
  
鞭子带着最后一声轻响掉在了地上，马特矫捷地跳过了它。  
  
“刚刚发生了什么？”巴顿说。  
  
  
——————————————————————  
  
  
“好吧，这才过了一周你就变成瞎眼忍者了？”斯塔克回到了大厦后问道。他们正准备去做例行简报然后吃点儿零嘴休息一下。“我才刚开始准备开发一个超酷的电子眼，结果我还没拿出来个原型机就已经过时了。”  
  
“托尼，”罗杰斯开口了，“我觉得他刚刚原本是想要开口解释一下的。”  
  
“我这就闭嘴。”史塔克说道。  
  
马特清了清喉咙然后摘下了面具。“我叫马特 默多克，是地狱厨房的一名律师。我从九岁起就已经瞎了。”  
  
“你是个律师？！”史塔克问。  
  
“你早就瞎了？！”克林特问。更贴近话题地。  
  
马特点了点头。“小时候收到了化学品腐蚀。看来我的眼睛坏得这么彻底也算是了了一桩心愿。不过我之前不是说了么，我其他的感官还好好的呢。视物并非只能用看的。”  
  
斯塔克转过头控诉地看着班纳。“你还说什么’不许查他的名字和医疗档案’，’就尊重一次别人的隐私和基本人权吧’。要按我的法子来我们能安生多少啊，还不用发明那老些用都用不上的玩意儿。”  
  
“说实话那个光剑实在太二了，不过那个游戏本儿倒是挺不错的你可以考虑一下推向市场，”马特说道。“我终于明白为啥那么多人沉迷开心消消乐了。”  
  
“光剑？”巴顿好奇地问。  
  
斯塔克拧了拧拳头。“你还没见识过我一半的发明呢。不过倒是解释了为啥你没有拜倒在我的光辉之下了。”  
  
“是么？”马特阴阳怪气地问。罗曼诺夫笑了。“哦对顺便一提，你这栋房子违背了多项《美国残疾人法案》的规定和要求。我建议你在三十个工作日内进行整改。”  
  
“律师，“斯塔克嘟哝了一声，仿佛是在腹诽。不过马特很了解他，不到周末他就会全都弄好。或者不到明天。  
  
马特笑了笑。他喜欢对人说这句话，而他最喜欢的是第一次冲他们说时。“正义不看讼者。”


End file.
